


Give me a Sign

by versus_versus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, shall be updated as more are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versus_versus/pseuds/versus_versus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on prompts, originally posted on tumblr. Feel free to swing by (I'm versus-a-blank-paper over there) and throw prompts at me! They're always welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Shirtless Adrien and Marinette trying to handle it

She’d grown up in and around the bakery, and it wasn’t unusual to spend a large part of her weekend with Alya there, both inside helping and sitting at the tables outside, working on whatever their respective projects happened to be. It was rather unusual for Alya to insist on a different café terrace, but far be it from Marinette to argue when her parents had such a massive order coming up. Too many cooks in the kitchen was a recipe for disaster.

So they sat on the terrace of a small café, Marinette laughing as Alya elaborated on her most recent blog post. Marinette got up for a new coffee, leaving Alya at the table alone for a few minutes.

“Nino said he and Adrien are out for a run, mind if they swing by?” Alya winked, smiling slyly.

Marinette sighed. “You told them we’re here, didn’t you?”

Alya giggled. “I might have.”

Marinette slumped in her seat. “Whyyyy?”

“Why not?” She gave her friend a gentle kick under the table.

“Alya? There she is, hey Alya!” The voice beyond the terrace wasn’t unexpected, but Marinette flinched nonetheless. She turned to find Nino and Adrien, hair sweat-slicked and…

She nearly squeaked and turned back to Alya with a desperate expression. While Nino wore a cutoff shirt and strapped his glasses on with a sport tie, Adrien had opted to wear a loose tank top, one that showed the planes of his chest. Sweat made it cling to him, he might as well have not been wearing a shirt at all.

Nino elbowed him and made a face. “Man, wipe your face, you’re gross.” Adrien laughed and pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat dripping from his face. The flash of skin, toned stomach, the lines of muscle whipcording along the side of his ribs, her mind went straight to the gutter.

Marinette looked away, her face suddenly on fire. Not figuratively on fire. Actually on fire. It had to be. The heat in her face was bad enough, she felt like she must have spontaneously combusted.

Nino and Alya went back and forth in a verbal dance that had become typical for them. “Can’t stop long, thought I might swing by though. Any chance you’re available tonight?”

“Oh no! Speaking of tonight, I told my parents I’d help with an order they have tonight, catering!” Marinette rose, hurriedly packing her notebook. “Sorry, but I’ve got to dash!”

She made an escape, but stopped two blocks away to whine under her breath. “Oh nooo…”


	2. Adrien asking ladybug out on a date and being nervous about it

He’d sworn to himself that he would ask her out the next chance he got. He’d ask her out as Adrien Agreste, in the hope that a model might be somehow more palatable than a masked man in a cat-suit. The nerves that grew in his chest clawed at him, impossible to quell.

Asking only succeeded in making things worse.

“It’s dangerous.” She hated hearing those words come out of her mouth, but they were true.

“What?”

“I would absolutely go on a date with you, if it weren’t so dangerous.”

His heart leapt and then plummeted. “So…that’s a no, huh?”

Her mouth quirked up, almost a smile. “Unfortunately, it’s a no.” She tucked her hair back, almost shy. She seemed to make a decision and swept in, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, though. It’s sweet of you.” She turned and ran off, disappearing among the buildings.

The animal that had anxiously been gnawing at this innards abruptly changed to a flock of butterflies, threatening to climb up his throat, following the warmth that settled in his stomach.


	3. "Night, love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: "Night, love you." "Wait, what?" "NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING! GO TO BED YOU HOOLIGAN!"

“Goodnight Chat. I’ll see you around.” Ladybug smiled and walked away, getting ready to hop to the lower roof from where they were. Something about it all, the moonlight, her silhouette, the small smile she’d given him…a warm happiness flooded his chest.

The words were out of his mouth before he knew what had happened. “Night, love you.”

She stopped where she was and there was a long moment where he thought she was simply going to play it off. Fate disagreed, that would have been much too easy, to just bury it before he had a chance to make things worse. She turned back, the gentle smile from a moment before slowly fading. “Wait, what?”

He backpedaled his words. “Nothing! I said nothing!”

She laughed, trying to offset the awkwardness of the situation. “Right. Well, sometimes things we don’t really mean slip out inadvertently. Happens to everyone.”

Her teasing refusal was almost worse. “But I meant it!”

“Now you’re just teasing, I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“But…!”

She leapt off the roof, laughing. “GO TO BED YOU HOOLIGAN!”

When he finally made it back to his own place, he threw himself on his bed and shoved his face in his pillow.

His kwami padded across the covers and settled next to him. “You’ve really done it now.”

“Shut up Plagg.”


	4. Model Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Anon that asked for Adrien teaching Marinette the model walk! Sorry for the delay, sometimes life catches up to me. 
> 
> This is going to be based on Sabine signing Marinette up for a beauty pageant of some sort. She needs to learn the walk for one of the modeling sections.

Marinette had opened her door to find Alya and Adrien on her porch.

“What…?”

“I said I’d help you with your prep for the pageant, but I thought Adrien could help too! He’s got modeling experience, remember?”

They found themselves in Marinette’s room, trying to figure out what kind of attitude would work for her in the modeling portion of the pageant. Nothing was working.

“The model walk is a bit different for male and female models, but I’ll do my best.” He hesitated. “So I was always taught that there’s a bit of a backward shoulder roll with the male walk, so…just give it a try?”

“So like this?” He watched, but she was far too uptight and nervous.

“Yeah, and it’s a bit different for women’s walk, but…uh. Look, it’s a bit like this. Walk, and try to mimic me. I’ll show you.”

 

She walked and almost jumped as he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed gently to show how they should move. “The biggest difficulty with it all is that you have to be very carefully in control, but you need to look relaxed and confident.”

“I look ridiculous,” Marinette groaned.

Alya giggled. “I still can’t believe you agreed to this.”

“What choice did I have? My mom signed me up!” Marinette sighed and flopped down on the couch.

Alya crossed her arms. “I still think you should use the murder walk.”

Adrien glanced at her. “Murder walk…?”

Marinette flopped back, pulling a pillow over her face. “Noooooo.”

“When she’s really mad, Marinette does this walk where she looks like she’s going to kill someone. “

“I’m not using the murder walk!”

Adrien watched, frowning slightly, then perked up. “Look, walk like you’ve already killed someone. Like your problem is taken care of, and now you can go home and…have a cup of tea or something.”

“This is so stupid.”

“Just try it!”

Marinette squared her shoulders and advanced, but it all felt wrong.  
Alya groaned. “That’s not even close.”

“Why don’t you…” Adrien stopped as his phone rang. He pulled it out and took a look at it for a moment. “Uh, give me a minute guys. I have to take this.”

“Look, he’s gone. At least give what he said a try. Do the murder walk and then act like everything is alright.”

“Noooo, it’ll look so stupid. I need to figure out an actual model walk, not something you think just…looks alright.”

Alya grinned. “If you don’t do it, I’ll tell him you used to like him!”

“Don’t you dare!” Marinette spun around and glared at her. Alya gave a gleeful shout as Marinette walked toward her furiously and Adrien walked back into the room, a surprised expression on his face.

“That’s not a model walk, but it’s actually…not that bad.”

Marinette spun around, playing it off like she hadn’t been prepared to strangle her best friend. “Aggghh, you’re both the worst!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quiiiiite shirtless. But teasing is almost worse, isn’t it? ;)


End file.
